


Your love's in a sacred place

by Dontbelasagnax (orphan_account)



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mattex, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dontbelasagnax
Summary: Alex jolted awake.Her phone was playing 'I am the Doctor' by Murray Gold loudly. With a groan, Alex rolled over and patted her side table in search of her phone. When the device was finally in her hand, she glanced at the caller id.It was Matt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's gotten into me but it's 1am and I've just written this so here ya go! Mattex for everybody!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is pure fiction. I do not claim to know what happens in these beautiful human's personal lives. This is just me using my writing as a creative outlet. 
> 
> Oh and this is rated teen for explicit language.
> 
> The title is from The Safest Place by Sade

"No, I really don't give a flying fuck what you think about me. You're not my husband and you can't monopolize _my_ daughter's life."  
  
Matt looked up from his magazine to see Alex pacing the flat, cell phone in hand. Whatever had her wound up was bad - she hardly ever swore.  
And from the looks of it, the cause was most likely Florian, Alex's ex-husband.  
  
"She's a teenager Florian, of course she wants to spend time with her friends! I deserve to have that time to see her! It's not my fault how she decides to spend the time she has with you, and don't you dare try to blame this on me!" She spat angrily, fed up with his shit.  
"You know what, Salome is getting on that plane whether you like it or not. I haven't seen her in two months and she's been dying to see team Tardis again. She will have _certain_ privileges revoked as punishment but that's it. You can't expect me to not enjoy the small amount of time I finally get to spend with her. Goodbye Florian." Alex ended the call abruptly. Anger still raging through her system, she collapsed onto the sofa and tapped her foot anxiously.  
  
"What's wrong, love?"  
  
"Florian's being a prick, as usual."  
  
"Ah..." Matt thought through all the possible ways he could help out. For one, he could ring up Florian and tell him to go fuck himself, but that probably wouldn't turn out so good. The next option was to just let Alex vent. Sometimes that was all she needed to relieve the stress, but somehow Matt thought that might not cut it this time. The next option seemed the best.  
"Alex, sweetheart, come here." Matt patted the empty space on the sofa beside him, motioning her to sit there. Her brow furrowed in confusion, rather adorably so Matt might add. Any how, she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I really shouldn't let him get to me so much. I know he only does it to rile me up." She mumbled, suddenly self conscious.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kingston. You're human and you just wanted to see your daughter. It's a perfectly normal way to react when someone denies you the privilege of seeing the person you love."  
  
"When did you get so wise and understanding?" Alex asked as she slid down his shoulder and somehow managed to land in his lap.  
  
"I dunno...I think the Doctor might've influenced that a bit." Matt answered absent mindedly, his fingers weaving through her golden locks.  
  
"Hmm." She hummed noncommittally in response.  
"I like it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Gandalf Matt is a good look on you, darling." She teased lightly.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
It only took a moment before the pair burst into giggles at their exchange of lines. Steven would be proud of his co stars, accidentally bringing his characters to life.  
They spent the rest of the night on the sofa drinking wine whilst watching various reality tv shows.  
Just for a few hours, Alex had some fun and forgot all about her ex-husband troubles. Matt seemed to be good at that sort of thing...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sipped her tea to hide her amused smile. Matt shot her a lopsided grin, his fringe falling over an eye. Alex could feel her insides positively melting at the sight of him. She couldn't help the besotted grin that curled on her lips. Man, were his boyish charms getting to her.
> 
> Shaking her head fondly, Alex thought to herself, "He is going to be the death of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly long delay! I totally forgot that I finished this chapter. It's a really short one but I thought it was cute <3
> 
> By the way, each chapter is set apart by a few days or weeks.

Alex jolted awake.  
Her phone was playing 'I am the Doctor' by Murray Gold loudly. With a groan, Alex rolled over and patted her side table in search of her phone. When the device was finally in her hand, she glanced at the caller id.

It was Matt.

She had forgotten that Salome set that as his ringtone. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomache, Alex quickly answered the call.

"Kingston!" His voice was obnoxiously cheery. How could he be so chipper at this early hour?

"Good morning Matthew." Alex said with a yawn.

"Oh no, I didn't wake you did I?"

"I'm afraid you did darling. What's the matter?"

"I was just calling to invite you to breakfast. There's this little cafe down the street that makes the best scones on the planet! Kazza, Darvill, and I usually have coffee there. We were wondering of you'd want to join us today."

"I'd love to- that is if I'm not intruding."

"Nonsense, Kingston! You're part of the family too. Besides we wanted to spend more time with you before you leave."

"Oh alright, I'll be there."

"See you at ten. Bye Kingston!"

"Goodbye darling." Alex hung up with a goofy smile planted on her face. All traces of sleep gone, she climbed out of bed to do her hair and pick an outfit.

~~~

"Kingston!" Alex had barely entered the shop before Matt's arms were around her, encasing her in a hug. She giggled brightly into his shoulder before pulling back to press a kiss to his cheek. He beamed and lead her to a nearby table.  
Matt pulled out a chair and flopped down unceremoniously.  
"Karen and Arthur?" Alex asked after taking her seat.

"Arthur got called onto set early and Kazza hasn't answered her phone so I assume she's sleeping in."

"It's just the two of us then?"

"Yep. I finally get the wife all to myself!"

Alex fondly rolled her eyes at him. Picking up a menu, she queried.  
"Is the tea here any good?"

~~~

"Mmmm." Alex hummed as the scone's flavours danced across her taste buds.

"That good, Kingston?" Matt threw her a cheeky grin as he sipped his cup of tea.

"You really weren't lying; these scones are amazing!"

"You wound me! I would never lie about something like that!" He retorted, feigning horror.

"Of course not sweetie." Alex sipped her tea to hide her amused smile. Matt shot her a lopsided grin, his fringe falling over an eye. Alex could feel her insides positively melting at the sight of him. She couldn't help the besotted grin that curled on her lips. Man, were his boyish charms getting to her.

Shaking her head fondly, Alex thought to herself, "He is going to be the death of me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What have you done?!?"
> 
> Alex opened the door to Matt's flat to see him staring at her with wide eyes.
> 
> "Your hair, it's all-" He gesticulated with his hands wildly, "Straight!"
> 
> "That's what happens when one uses a straightener, darling." She drawled simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I haven't been feeling very inspired to write lately, but I just watched The Princess Bride and like 6 episodes of Supernatural so I'm hyped.
> 
> The idea for this fic came to me randomly and the execution is much better than I thought it would be. Enjoy!
> 
> Also! My other works are at a standstill, I'm not sure where to go with some of them but I'm thinking on it.

Alex set the still steaming device down on the bathroom counter and triumphantly misted herself with hair spray.  
She strolled down the short hallway to the living room. Picking up her handbag from the coffee table, Alex exited and locked her flat.

~~~

  
"What have you done?!?"  
  
Alex opened the door to Matt's flat to see him staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Your hair, it's all-" He gesticulated with his hands wildly, "Straight!"  
  
"That's what happens when one uses a _straightener_ , darling." She drawled simply.  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"Why do straighteners straighten hair? I don't know, personally I thought the name was fairly self explanatory but-"  
  
"No. Why did you straighten your hair?"  
  
"I just wanted to see what I'd look like with straight hair." Alex turned her back to him to have a look in the full mirror by his front door. She ran a hand through her smooth hair and spoke thoughtfully,"I haven't straightened my hair in ages."  
  
"Can you change it back?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Of course. All it takes is a long, thorough shower and-"  
  
"Do it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a shower."  
  
"Matthew if this is your way of trying to get me naked-"  
  
"I will push you in there fully clothed if I have to." Matt grabbed her wrist and started leading her towards his bathroom. Escaping from his grasp, Alex stood her ground by the door to the loo.  
  
"I just spent an hour on my hair." She stated, narrowing her eyes at her lanky friend.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you want me to reverse all my hard work?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"   
  
He sputtered for a few seconds before forming a coherent sentence.  
  
"You're not you without your magical hair. Well sure you're you - the same person - but something's missing."  
  
At her perplexed expression he continued the best he could.  
  
"It's like if Kazza just suddenly stopped being Scottish. Sure she'd still be Kaz, but it would be like she wasn't herself."  
  
He paused a moment, trying to find a way to express his thoughts to her.  
  
"Your hair is just as much a part of you as your favorite ice cream or film is. Your hair is one of your defining characteristics. Without it, you're not quite...complete."  
"It's every bit of your personality as your sexiness or your selflessness or your kindness. It's one of the many reasons I love you."  
  
Alex stood there gaping at him, his last words ringing in her ears. Her heart soared as her stomach twisted into knots at his admission. She knew he only meant it as a friend, but those three little words did things to her.  
Not knowing what else to do, she fled.  
  
"I'm going to shower." She said quickly. Alex barely recognized him replying to her as she hurriedly ran to the shower. Heart pounding loudly in her chest and his words repeating like a chant in her mind, she practically ripped off her clothing and determinedly jumped into the shower.  
  
_"I love you"_  
  
Alex mindlessly scrubbed her hair as steaming hot jets of water poured down her body. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wash away how she felt.  
  
Matt said those three little words: and it felt so _right._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But there was no denying it. She was falling for him. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter so soon? You're welcome ladies and gents!
> 
> This is basically Alex's late night thoughts keeping her awake. Enjoy, my loves <3

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.  
  
Not with him.  
  
And not ever again.  
  
Alex had sworn she wouldn't fall for another person ever again. She had, had enough heartbreak and rejection and unrequited love. She had made peace with the fact that she was going to be single for the rest of her life. And then he just _had_ to make her go crazy.  
  
Sure, Alex had a crush on the young man ever since she laid eyes on him, but she never thought those feelings would develop and flourish into something more.  
  
It was all insane, really. He was 19 years her junior - it would be wrong to be romantically interested in him, let alone involved.  
  
But there was no denying it. She was falling for him. Hard.  
  
His admittance of love for her, however platonically he meant, did things to her.  
  
It made her head swim. Her palms cold with sweat and knees weaken. Her heart leap into her throat and heat pool in her stomach.  
But most of all, it filled her with a warmth that practically radiated from her body. A sense of utter bliss.  
  
And she'd never been so terrified in her life.  
  
It wasn't him Alex was scared of at all. Hell, she wanted to drown in his love.  
  
She was scared of the unkown. What this meant for their relationship, for their lives. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, something she cherished so dearly. He was one of those people that she didn't have to hide herself from. She could just be herself and he would accept her as she was. Everything had always been so easy with Matt. They were always comfortable in one another's presence, even in silences that would normally be awkward. Conversation and flirtatious banter came naturally. They didn't have to try. From the moment they met, their chemistry was undeniable. Sparks flew and magic was created when the two of them were in the same room.  
That being said, Alex was still convinced that Matt could never be interested in her. He had always gone for the young, leggy, model type. Nothing like Alex: a middle aged divorcee with a teenage daughter.  
  
_And_ he had been taking a break from seeing people recently. The whole dating scene hadn't played out too well for him. Too many gold diggers and naive girls. Now he was just waiting for the right woman to walk into his life.  
  
His words, not hers.  
  
Alex tossed and turned in her sheets, mowing over her newly discovered feelings and thoughts, wishing she could bury it all and just go back to how it was _before_.  
  
Before her heart raced at the sound of his ringtone.  
  
Before she couldn't look at his lips without wanting to taste them.  
  
Before his every word sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Before he said those _three little words._  
  
With a huff, Alex flopped onto her back and glared at her blank ceiling.  
  
"It's just so sodding complicated."  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this super short chapter for y'all. The next chapter just makes more sense alongside this one.
> 
> By the way, this was inspired by The Mind Races by spoilersweetie. I highly recommend you read it if you haven't already.

_His fingertips traced light patterns over her bare skin. One hand ghosting over her collarbone while the other trailed up and down her thigh. His teeth dragged against her neck, before his lips soothed the red marks with lingering kisses._  
  
_"Matt.." Alex huskily pleaded as she writhed underneath him. He chuckled before he pulling away to see her face._  
  
_"Patience, love."_  
  
_"Please?"_  
  
_"Shhh." He leaned in to silence her with a kiss. Their lips met in a tender embrace, instantly deepening the kiss. It was heartfelt and oh so electrifying. Just as Alex began to forget about the growing heat between her legs, the hand on her thigh moved to the bundle of nerves and-_  
  
Alex woke with a shock, chest heaving and heart pounding. She ran a hand across her sweat slicked face and looked around the empty, dark room. The illuminated alarm clock read 3:07 AM. The blonde closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
It had felt so real.  
  
Alex's eyes shot wide open in realization.  
  
If it felt real, it _felt_ real.  
  
Her arousal was very much evident by the aching heat between her legs.  
She clamped her legs together in an attempt to will the desire away, which did nothing but add to the frustration. She slammed her head against the pillows in defeat.  
  
Alex had been doing such a good job of burying her feelings for Matt the past few days. Which mostly entailed pretending she didn't have feelings for him. Obviously her subconscious had it's own ideas.  
  
"Lord help me."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment! I love comments, they honestly make my day <3


End file.
